Leo Valdez
Leo Valdez - syn Hefajstosa, najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona Grace. Zbudował statek "Argo II". W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nim Tia Callida, którą w rzeczywistości była królową Olimpu - Herą. Jest jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. Historia Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callida, która potem okazała się Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, namawiała go do zabawy z nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Kazała mu obierać papryczki Jalapenos, ''żeby doświadczył bólu. Wszystko miało na celu zrobienie z chłopca "jej bohatera". Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim po raz ostatni, miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kiedy kilka chwil później, gdy nadeszła jego matka, zobaczyła małego Leo w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka, miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukał alfabetem Morse'a ''Nic ci nie jest?, ''ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce, przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zmarła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale z każdej uciekał. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper, a Annabeth zabrała ich do Obozu Herosów. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej, nawet bardzo poważnej sytuacji. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, ale jednak w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przyznaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu, jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie ma dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu". Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy w siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować, pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części Olimpijskich Herosów zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Piper, Echo, Hazel, aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso - tym razem ze wzajemnością. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, czarne włosy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech. Według Jasona,''Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja. Jest przeciętnej postury. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest spojrzenie - gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy, można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane przez ADHD. Zdolności thumb|Leo spada na Oggygie *'ADHD - '''jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. *'Dysleksja - 'jego mózg jest przeprogramowany na starogrekę, a nie na angielski. *'Trzy języki - 'umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. *'Alfabet Morse'a -''' tego nauczyła go również mama, dzięki temu potrafił zrozumieć ostatnią wolę Festusa. *'Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne '- jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzoną umiejętność do konstruowania i budowania różnorakich maszyn i wynalazków. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Umie zbudować coś w 5 minut. *'Kontrola ognia '- Leo potrafi kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także, kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest całkowicie odporny na ogień. Ciekawostki *Jest specem od różnych psikusów i żartów - np. kremu do golenia w galaretce, czy sprawienia, że z megafonu trenera Hedge wydobywały się takie zdania, jak ,,Krowa mówi muuu ''("Zagubiony heros"). *Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem. Ostatni heros posiadający tę umiejętność spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. *Swoim uśmiechem potrafi wyprowadzić dorosłego człowieka z równowagi. *Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. *Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. *Mówi po hiszpańsku. *Jest bardzo podobny do swojego pradziadka - Sammy'ego. Przez to właśnie Hazel go z nim pomyliła. Sammy był ''bisabuelo ''Leo. *Raz przeprogramował billboard w mieście tak, że napis pokazywał ,,Wszystkie panie kochają Leo". *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej wróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. *Odnalazł i naprawił Kule Archimedesa. *Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. *Bardzo lubi Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford. (Buford zakochał się w maszynie.) *Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. *W opowiadaniu w "Pamiętnikach półbogów" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. *Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zrobił dla niego specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. *Jako jedyny z siódemki herosów jest Latynosem. *W opowiadaniu " Leo Valdez i pogoń za bufordem" gdy menada Bebbete zapytała go, czy jest Dionizosem, potwierdził to. *Raz gdy kuł miecz spaliło się całe jego ubranie, oprócz majtek. *Chione wysłała go na Ogygię, ponieważ bała się samozapłonu Leona, myślała też że Kalipso nie pokocha Leona więc nie wróci.thumb Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Rodzina Valdez Kategoria:Herosi z poczuciem humoru Kategoria:Grafiki: Leo Valdez Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie lubiące budować Kategoria:Miotacze ognia Kategoria:Poczucie humoru Kategoria:Lubiana Kategoria:Fajna Kategoria:Wnuk Sammyego Valdeza